Hagiwara Mai
Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) born February 7, 1996 is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She is currently a member of the group ℃-ute as well as being a member of the Hello! Project Kids. She joined Hello! Project Kids in 2002 through the audition and was later put into°C-ute in 2005. As well as being in both °C-ute and Hello! Project Kids, Hagiwara has also taken part in the oneshot unit Kira☆Pika alongside Morning Musume member, Kusumi Koharu. Profile *'Name': Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) *'Birth Date': February 7, 1996 (age 16) *'Birthplace': Saitama, Japan *'Nickname': Maimai, Hagitty, Mai-cha *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height': 156cm *'Audition Song': Te wo Nigitte Arukita *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: C-ute Member *'Years in C-ute:' 7 Years *'C-ute Color:' Yellow *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **4KIDS (2002) **℃-ute (2005–) **Kira☆Pika (2007) **Petitmoni V (2009) **Cat's Eye 7 (2012) *'Shuffle Groups': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other': **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby:' Riding a unicycle *'Special Skill:' Riding a unicycle *'Strong Point:' Bright, laugh easily, natural airhead *'Weak Point:' I love pranks *'Habit:' Easily holding hands or linking arms with someone *'Favorite Color:' Pink, light blue, orange *'Favorite Flower:' Lavender *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' Studying, cleaning up. *'Scared of:' Cats, ghosts *'Favorite Movie:' "Harry Potter," "Jurassic Park" *'Favorite Book:' "Nezumi-kun no Chokki" *'Favorite Word:' "Daisuki" (I love you/it) *'Favorite Season:' Summer *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries, curry rice *'Least Favorite Food:' Melon, watermelon, green bell peppers *'Favorite Song:' Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song *'Charm Point:' Dimples Biography 2002 Hagiwara Mai took part in the 2002 auditions at the age of 8 for Hello! Project Kids and passed along with fourteen other girls. Her audtion song was "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai" by Goto Maki. She made her first appearance in the entertainment industry as a member of 4KIDS, a temporary group that appeared in Minimoni's movie Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!. 2003 - 2004 Hagiwara continued her work within the Hello! Project Kids, namely performing alongside Morning Musume at concerts as backing dancers. In late 2004 Hagiwara took part in her first Hello! Project shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, taking part alongside all the members of Hello! Project at the time. The shuffle unit released one single and became inactive by January 2005. 2005 In 2005 Hagiwara was assigned as a member of Hello! Project group °C-ute alongside seven other Hello! Project Kids members. These eight members had been passed over when it came to the forming of Berryz Koubou, which had originally been formed to teach the Hello! Project Kids about being in a group by rotating the line-up amongst the kids. Originally °C-ute was releasing on an indie label, but in 2007 they made their major debut. 2006 Hagiwara Mai released four indie singles as a part of °C-ute in this year as a preparation for the major debut in 2007. °C-ute also released their first album, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1". 2007 On February 21, 2007 °C-ute released their debut single, "Sakura Chirari". On the first day in the charts it ranked third on the Oricon charts, a feat not even accomplished by Hello! Project's mother group Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single). With their debut single, they became the youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. Hagiwara provided the minor vocals for their debut single. Hagiwara also joined with Morning Musume's Kusumi Koharu to form a oneshot unit named Kira☆Pika. The group was formed to perform songs for the anime Kirarin Revolution, as both girls lend their voices to characters in the series. They released their debut single on August 1, 2007. 2008 Hagiwara continued her duties within °C-ute, releasing four singles and a third studio album. Hagiwara provided the minor vocals on °C-ute's fourth major single, "LALALA Shiawase no Uta ". 2009 °C-ute released their fourth studio album, "4 Akogare My Star", on January 28th and their 8th major single is scheduled to be released on April 15th, titled "Bye Bye Bye!". Hagiwara Mai, along with four other members of °C-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2011 On December 15, Hagiwara Mai opened her first Ustream channel called 'Mai Desu ga... Nani ka?' In the show, Hagiwara invites various Hello! Project members to do activity with her such as talking and cooking. 2012 On July 25 it was announced that ℃-ute's Hagiwara Mai, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Berryz Koubou's Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako will be performing in an stage play titled Cat’s Eye based on a manga. The stage play will run from 9/22 till 9/30. Singles Participated In ℃-ute * Massara Blue Jeans * Soku Dakishimete * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * Wakkyanai (Z) * Koero! Rakuten Eagles * Sakura Chirari * Meguru Koi no Kisetsu * Tokaikko Junjou * LALALA Shiawase no Uta * Namida no Iro * Edo no Temari Uta II * FOREVER LOVE * Bye Bye Bye! * Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu * EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! * SHOCK! * Campus Life ~Umaretekite Yokatta~ * Dance de Bakoon! * Aitai Lonely Christmas * Kiss me Aishiteru * Momoiro Sparkling * Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko * Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku * Aitai Aitai Aitai na Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Solo Event 1st Event (2008.06.??) *YOUR SONG ~Seishun Sensei~ (YOUR SONG～青春宣誓～) by Matsuura Aya *Futari wa NS (ふたりはNS) by Kira Pika 2nd Event (2008.09.??) *Homerare Nobiko no Theme Song (ほめられ伸び子のテーマ曲) by °C-ute *Bakayarou Ai no Bakayarou (愛のバカやろう) by Goto Maki] 3rd Event (2009.04.??) * Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi by Fujimoto Miki *Natsu Remember you] (夏 Remember you) by Berryz Koubou * Big dreams by °C-ute 4th Event (2009.11.09) * EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! ( ＥＶＥＲＹＤＡＹ絶好調!) by °C-ute *Futari wa NS (ふたりはNS) by Kira Pika * Disco Queen(ディスコ　クイーン) by Saki Nakajima Saki & Hagiwara Mai * Tokaikko Junjou(都会っ子 純情) by °C-ute 5th Event (2010.04.23) * Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) by Melon Kinenbi * DESTINY LOVE (ダイアモンド) by High-King * Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka (ずっと 好きでいいですか?) by Matsuura Aya *Best Friend by Kiroro * Shining Itoshiki Anata] (シャイニング 愛しき貴方) by Country Musume Trivia * Hagiwara Mai's older sister audtioned alongside Mai but failed to pass. * Hagiwara is the youngest member of the Hello! Project Kids and of °C-ute. *Is good friends with Okai Chisato, Mitsui Aika, and Suzuki Airi. *Hagiwara became a member of the Hello! Project Kids shortly before turning 7 years old, making her the youngest member at the time of joining in Hello! Project's history. She held this distinction for nearly 7 years until Aiko joined shortly after her 6th birthday. * Hagiwara used to hold the record for the youngest participant on NHK's Kouhaku Uta Gassen. She appeared on the 2007 edition at the age of 11, dethroning Morning Musume's Kago Ai (who previously held the record for her 2000 appearance at the age of 12). However, in the 2008 edition Nozomi Ohashi sang the theme song to Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea at age 9, breaking Hagiwara's record. * Hagiwara was just six years old when she joined as part of the Hello! Project Kids, and was the youngest to ever join until Aiko of Frances & Aiko joined in 2009. Aiko was born after Hagiwara joined Hello! Project. * She provided the voice for Mizuki Hikaru in the anime Kirarin Revolution. * Hagiwara's number while she was in Gatas Brilhantes H.P. was 14. * In Episode 36 of Gintama, 3 members of °C-ute — Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai and Suzuki Airi — appear at 14:40 when they start to do the same movements that the dojo does ( "Dream Catcher" ). * She wore Sunglasses in early PVs and Concerts. It was said she got an eye Sugery when starting out in Hello! Project. * She is the only Current Member of C-ute with Type AB blood. * She became a lot more popular after her time in the one shot group Kira☆Pika. * She dyed her hair brown in 2011. * She is currently growing out her bangs, but claimed that she bought a fringe wig so she can decide whether she wants to have bangs or not Appearances Photobooks *2009.10.10 Hagiwara Mai DVDs Works Movies * 2002.12 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) * 2006 Sentou no Musume!? (銭湯の娘!?) Theater *2012.03.14~20 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Television *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007 °C-ute Has Come (Episode 8) *- 2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *- 2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *- 2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2011–2012 Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Commercials * 2003 Japan Meat Information Service Center - Oh!Niku (日本食肉消費総合センター) Seyu * 2007 Kirarin☆Revolution (きらりん☆レボリューション) Honorary Titles External Links * Official ℃-ute Blog * Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello! Project) * Hagiwara Mai Ustream Category:1996 births Category:Members from Saitama Category:C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:4KIDS Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:2002 additions Category:Kira☆Pika Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Blood type AB Category:Petitmoni Category:Petitmoni V Category:February Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Hello! Project Category:Hagiwara Mai Photobooks Category:Hagiwara Mai DVDs Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7